When Hell Froze Over
by ThatGirl98
Summary: Brick, Butch and Boomer have been confined for five years, not knowing what goes on outside. Suddenly one day they are rescued from their prison from two unlikely people- Bubbles and Buttercup. The boys are confused on why the girls are now on the villain's side and why there are only two.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! I hope you have all had a good day. So I have just created an account for this lovely site and decided to type this right away. I have others already planned, if you want to vote on my next one then please go to my profile and vote. I have all summaries included.**

* * *

_"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."_  
―_ Paulo Coelho, The Devil and Miss Prym _

_**December 24th 2014 **_

"Blossom! Buttercup! Get up! Get up! GET UP!" Bubbles screamed. She was still dressed in light blue nightgown and her hair was messy and out-of-place from their original pigtails. As she screamed for her sisters to awaken from their slumber, she was jumping at the foot of the bed. When she saw that both of her sister hadn't budge from her attack, she decided to re-enforce to plan B. With a playful smirk and a good feet of air, Bubbles landed in between her sisters, causing both to jump right off and land on the floor on both sides. Bubbles giggled when she heard the morning moan of them as they realized what had happened.

"Bubbles, I'm going to kill you." Buttercup stated in a calm, lethal voice. She yawned and stretched out her legs. Blossom, on the other side, was still in slight shock from what had happened. Finally she regained her composure and looked up at the giggling blonde that was currently in her space on the bed. She smiled as she stood, rolling her shoulders.

"Well that was a way to wake up." Blossom said, giggling at Buttercup's grumpy expression. "But next time, a good tap on the shoulder could do."

"I was screaming and jumping on the bed, how could a tap on the shoulder wake you up if that couldn't?" Bubbles asked, tilting her head to the side in pure, innocent questioning. Buttercup groaned as she stood up. She plopped herself back onto the bed, pushing Bubbles over as she did.

"Because, We're already use to your screaming and as for the jumping, we thought it was the bed setting." Buttercup answered, referring to the remote of their bed. All of its settings had to do with moving the bed to each of the girls' comforts. Bubbles nodded, finally understanding. She then smiled brightly at Buttercup.

"Oopsie." She laughed. Blossom chuckled while moving to their bedroom bathroom. Buttercup layed back down, arms covering her eyes.

"We're fifteen, anyway. Shouldn't we be getting our own rooms anyway?" Buttercup grumbled. Bubbles gasped horrorfully.

"You mean, you don't like sleeping with us anymore?" Bubbles asked as she tried to hold back her tears. Buttercup peeked at her from under arms. She then sighed heavily, sitting up. She pulled Bubbles to her, embracing her in a hug.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, I think it's about time that we had our own privacy, you know. Don't you want a room all to yourself where you can hang up those stupid unicorn posters?" Buttercup asked in a mumble. She was still trying to wake up. Bubbles gently shoved buttercup away, pouting at her.

"My unicorn posters aren't stupid." Bubbles glared. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Bubbles nodded. About that time, Blossom exited to bathroom. Her hair was neatly brushed and her make up was lightly done, only with eyeliner and mascara. Her outfit consisted off a pair of light blue skinny jeans made by the brand of American Eagle and a light pink Polo shirt with the yellow symbol on her right breast. She completed the outfit with a pair of light pink vans.

"How do you do it?" Bubbles gushed. She jumped off the bed and ran to her sister. Blossom gave her a look of question, so Bubbles explained her question. "How are you able to be so gorgeous without even trying? I mean seriously, I can't even look as good as you without lipstick and eyeshadow." Blossom shook her head and rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Bubbles, you are beautiful. In my opinion, you don't need makeup. you have a natural beauty that I wish you could see. So does Buttercup, even when she refuses to brush her hair, which by the way, you need to do." Blossom stated, speaking to Buttercup. Buttercup was laying back down, her back to them. She lifted her arm and visibly showed off her middle finger. Blossom rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Bubbles. She wiped a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Do you want me to French braid your hair?" Bubbles nodded eagerly.

Blossom walked over to her vanity and grabbed her brush and a hair-tie. Bubbles watched Blossom in adoration. Blossom then turned around and pointed to the small stool in front of the vanity. Bubbles giggled and ran to it, sitting down. She watched Blossom brush her hair through the reflection. A movement in the other corner than caught her eyes. It was a shine from out the window. it had also caught Buttercup's attention. She rose from the bed and gazed out the window.

"The Mayor and Miss Bellum is here." Buttercup informed. Blossom sped up her work and tied off the end with the hair-tie. She then went over to the window to check it out for herself. Indeed, Miss Bellum and the Mayor were parked right outside. Something in the back of the Mayor's black Mercedes, started to move, but before one of them could figure out what it was, their names were called.

"Girls, Come down stairs for a minute. We have company." Bubbles and Buttercup walked to the door, but stopped when they noticed Blossom was still at the window. Her head was down and her eyes were squinted in thought.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked. Blossom looked up, her eyes holding an unexplained emotion.

"I have a bad feeling." She stated. "Maybe I'm just paranoid. Let's go." She said, walking in between them to head downstairs. Buttercup and Bubbles shrugged to each other before following their leader.

* * *

_**December 24th 2019..(5 years later)**_

Two figures stood on top of Townsville biggest skyscraper. They gazed down upon the ruins of their old city. The city that was once filled with people who walked the streets was dead. Not a person in sight. Snow laid on the ground un-stepped on. Building were toppled over, rubble fell in the streets. The skyscraper that they stood upon was one out of two building that still stood. Homes were even demolished.

"It's Christmas Eve." One of the figures said out loud. The voice was stoic and held no emotion for the cheerful holiday. The other figure took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to contain their sorrow and anger.

"It's also the anniversary of her death." The other stated with a shaky voice. There was a silence between them as they stared.

"She wouldn't want us to dwell on that fact." The first spoke quietly. The other simply nodded, knowing that they were right. "Let's just break them out and back to HQ. I don't feel like spending anymore time than needed out here." The First said. With another brief pause, they turned to the roof door and entered, ready to get their mission over with.

They quietly snuck through the stairs, coming to a door of one of the laboratories. Both figures stood with their backs against the wall of each side. The first one nodded while they snuck past the second heading down a second hallway. The second figure waited until the first was gone an brought up a green energy orb. The orb created an explosion when it came into contact with door. The person could hear screams and coughs coming from inside. The figure walked into the room and looked around for what had been assigned to them.

All of a sudden, the person heard the click of a gun from behind. The figure stopped and slowly turned to a boy who held the gun shakily in his hand. The figure looked at the gun and back up to the boy, a sadistic grin on their face. The figure clicked their tongue at the boy while shaking their head.

"You shouldn't try to be a hero. It only gets you killed." That was the boys only warning before an energy orb sent him flying deeper into the room, until a sickening snap was heard. The figure turned back around, searching for the objects of the mission. The voices of two young men caught the figure's attention. The voices were coughing, but trying to make sure one another was okay. The figure walked up to them, enjoying the shock on their faces as the recognized her.

"Buttercup?" One of them whispered in disbelief. Buttercup smiled darkly before answering.

"Butch, Boomer. It's been a while."

"Holy shit." Butch whispered. Buttercup leaned down and brought the two boys to their feet.

"Come on. I'm on a time limit. You two can ask questions later, right now we move. Do you have any powers?" Both boys shook their heads, still in shock. "Bastards." Buttercup muttered under her breath. "Okay, whatever. I'll just have to cover you until we get to base."

"Base? Boomer asked. Buttercup just shook her head and grabbed both of their arms. She led them to outside in the hall where she met the other figure. "Bubbles?" Boomer choked out. Bubbles merely smirked and tugged the boy she had with her. "Brick!"

"Boomer, Butch?" Brick asked, his voice laced with relief. The brothers looked each other over, glad to see one another was perfectly fine, then they turned their attention to their saviors. Bubbles was stoic as she watched the boys, Buttercup held a pained expression. What's going on? Why, of all people. are you two saving us?" Brick asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"We'll explain later. First we have to get out of here." Bubbles stated. She then looked to Buttercup. "They drained his powers." She informed. Buttercup nodded.

"They did so with them too. Those assholes knew we were coming for them." All the boys could do was stare at the two, wondering what was happening. "Hopefully, Mojo can re-spark their powers some how." Buttercup saw through the corner of her eye, the bewildered look she received from the boys when she mentioned Mojo. "We promise to fill you in ASAP. I'll carry, Butchie boy and Blue, you take Red." Bubbles rolled her eyes but nodded as she grabbed Brick and flew out of the building. Buttercup followed closely, with Butch and Boomer in tow.

"Ah. I see your mission was a success." Mojo greeted the girls as they hovered in the air with the boys.

"Not really. They took their powers. They knew." Mojo tightened his lips when Buttercup informed him. He sighed heavily, knowing the mission went by to easily.

"Still, you girls did your job. You brought my sons back home. Thank you." Both girls bowed, deepening the boys' confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Butch shouted, his voice echoing through the canyons, wher the base was located. Mojo chuckled and turned to enter the HQ.

"Come on in. We will explain." The girls followed, leaving the boys to trail behind them. They were led through titanium steel doors, that led to a long hallway. As they traveled down the hallway, the boys saw all the past villains. None of them seem to be phased by two Powerpuffs roaming around. This caused the boys to look at each other with the same question in their eyes. _How long have they been on the Villian's side?_

Butch couldn't help himself from staring at Buttercup's backside. Sure, he had always thought of Buttercup as being cute and maybe even pretty, but now, she was a woman. A very beautiful and stunning woman. She had curves in all the right places. A butt and nicely perked up breasts. They seemed on the smaller side, but Butch liked that even more. He didn't like them too large, just enough to fit in his hand.

Boomer was also having trouble with his hormones. He didn't want to admit it, but he had always had a crush on Bubbles. The way she was always smiling and cheerful, made him want to smile back. Somehow she had changed. For the brief minutes that he has been re-aquainted with her, she had shown no emotion. It was so unlike her, but that fact seemed to turn him on.

Brick, however, was not having these problems. Instead, his problem was where was his counterpart. It was odd not seeing her with her sisters. Hell, it was odd seeing her sisters at all. They were good and the boys were evil...right? Nobody seemed to care that Bubbles and Buttercup were here, and Mojo seemed to be overjoyed to see them. Then again, as they were flying, Brick noticed that the city he had been made to destroy, was destroyed. Him and his brothers have been locked up for years, so that sort of damage could have only been done by the girls. Brick started to rub his temples. He was too damned confused.

Mojo finally stopped at another set of Titanium doors. When inside the boys, became re-united with their other parent. Him squealed when he saw that the mission went well. He wrapped his claws around his now grown sons.

"Oh girls! You did it! They're here!" Him gushed gleefully. The boys flinched at the high-pitched voice that was squealing in their ears.

"Calm down, Him. You'll kill them. They were drained from their powers." Mojo explained. Him instantly let them go, his attention snapping to the girls. Flames erupted in his eyes as he spoke darkly.

**"They did WHAT? Did you kill the sons of bitches?"** Him yelled in a deep voice that was only meant for his anger. Bubbles looked to her sister as Buttercup held up a finger.

"One try to stop me, the other were smart and stayed down. If I'd known they took their powers sooner I would've killed more, but we were short on time." Buttercup stated.

"Now I believe it's time to answer some of their questions." Bubbles said, turning to the boys. She smirked inside when she saw the visible hue of pink grace Boomer's face as she looked at him. The boys looked to each other, eyefully discussing which question to ask first. Brick then stepped forward.

"Where's Blossom?" He asked. Mojo and Him shared a painful gaze before turning to Bubbles and Buttercup. Both girls knew that question would come up, but they still developed painful lumps in their throats. they reached for each other's hands.

"She's dead." Bubbles finally answered.

* * *

**So that was just an intro. Please R&R. I will try to update soon. Please go to my profile and vote for my next story. If you have any questions just ask. **


	2. Explantion

**So I decided to update sooner. I just thought since I got already 5 reviews over night, that I would type this right away.**

* * *

_"Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last." _  
_ ― Kristin O'Donnell Tubb, The 13th Sign _

"Dead?" Brick couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. There was no way Blossom was dead. Blossom couldn't die. Brick started to laugh. "That's good. That was a good one. You almost had me. So really, where's Pinky at?"

Him and Mojo looked at each other confused on his reaction. Something snapped them from each other, however. There was a dark aura filling the room. The room became hot almost like it had been caught on fire. They looked over to the only person who could do that, Buttercup.

Buttercup was staring at the ground, her black hair covering any sense of emotion. Her body was shaking vigorously. You could hear her deep breathing. The thing that made them quiver, though, was the dark green that surrounded her body as she seethed. In flash, Buttercup held Brick by the neck.

"Buttercup. Stop!" Bubbles screamed, finally showing emotion. She sped over to her sister and put her hand on Her arms.

"Do you honestly believe we would joke about something like that!" Buttercup screamed. Boomer and Butch froze in place. They had never seen Buttercup's reach that high level.

"Buttercup, stop." Bubbles tried to soothe her. "We need him. If you kill him we have nothing left to bring her back." At this, Buttercup released her grip on Brick. By that time, Brick's face was starting to turn blue. Boomer and Butch ran to their brother, patting his back as he gasped for air. All three boys looked up and saw Buttercup and Bubbles placing their foreheads together. Bubbles was whispering something to her as she tried to regain her composure. Buttercup then looked down at Brick.

"I'm sorry."She said in loss of breath.

"No," Brick stated, his eyes on the ground. "I am. I just couldn't believe that she's actually gone forever. I'm so sorry." Brick closed his eyes to try to stop the burning sensation behind his eyes as his vision started to blur.

"Probably not forever." Mojo said, feeling that now could be the time to answer another question. "The girls have searched for you since January 2015. They had realized that, with Brick's similarities, there was a chance of us collecting some DNA from him to make Blossom once more. Now, I know what you're thinking, Brick's a boy and Blossom's a girl, but through the years I have experimented and perfected in turning Y chromosomes into X. Since Brick is technically a male Blossom, changing the Y chromosomes would create another Blossom. "

Butch and Boomer than started to laugh uncontrollably. "Wait, you're saying, Brick is going to be a girl?" Butch laughed.

"We'll be getting a sister?"Boomer chuckled. Brick slapped his forehead.

"No, idiots, they wouldn't change me into a girl!" Brick yelled, but then he looked to his creators fearfully. "Right?" Buttercup smirked and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I will be extracting the DNA from your system. Unpainfully, I assure you." Mojo answered. Boomer and Butch finally ceased their laughing, paying attention fully. Brick couldn't help but feel a swell of relief in his chest.

"Okay then. What are we waiting for?" Brick asked.

"She wouldn't be Blossom if you did it now. They took your powers, that's a part of both of your DNAs. Somehow they knew we would be coming for you to bring her back." Buttercup scoffed.

"Mojo, do you think you can bring back their powers?" Bubbles asked. Mojo sighed. "I don't believe so. With chemical X being scarce now, I don't think I have enough for all three of them."

"What happened to the Chemical X?" Boomer asked. He didn't like the sad expression that flashed through Bubbles' face when her question was answered. Bubbles turned to him, monotoned.

"What do you think? Why do you think they killed Blossom and kidnapped you?" She replied. "They believed we were a waste of their precious chemical. So they planned on extracting it from us. When they brought up the idea to us Five years ago, Blossom refused...

* * *

**_ December 24th 2014_**

"No." Blossom stated, pulling Buttercup and Bubbles behind her. "The chemical is what had made us, you can't just take it."

"But Blossom," The mayor tried to reason. "There is no need for your powers anymore. All the villains have disappeared. Now we can use the chemical for much more."

"For an army?" Blossom yelled. Buttercup tried to step forward to be by her sister's side, but Blossom grip told her to stay behind her. "I speak for all of us when I say, I don't feel comfortable giving up our powers for a destructive army."

"Blossom, Dear, it's for the best. It'll be for a good cause." Miss Bell states as she stepped forward. Blossom glared at her pushing her sisters back. Ice exposed itself on her arms, making the woman step back fearfully. The Professor stepped to her, hesitantly.

"Blossom, please calm down. Don't do this." Blossom looked to him backing up to her sisters. Blossom could see an object hidden behind the Professors back. Her eyes widen and realized that they had planned on her saying no.

"Girls, run." Blossom whispered. "Go to the canyons and find the villain's camp. I'll be right behind you." The ice on her arms grew.

"But.." Buttercup stammered.

"No buts." She whispered harshly. "I love you two. Now go!" She yelled, sending ice flying at the three adults. At the same moment The Professor took out the specialized gun from behind his back, shooting Blossom right in the chest.

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed. Buttercup and her turned to go help their sister, but Blossom, using the last amount of energy she had, enclosed the house in an ice shell. "No!" Bubbles screeched, pounding on the ice. Buttercup hovered by the ice, staring at it as she started to cry.

"Bubbles, we have to go. Blossom gave us an order." Buttercup stated disconnecting her voice from her emotion. Bubbles sobbed as she still tried to break though the ice. Buttercup grabbed her arm, dragging her in the way of the canyon. Miles away, they heard an explosion. Both knew it came from their house and both knew their sister didn't make it.

* * *

The boys were speechless. How can a father do that to his own child? Him was silently crying in the corner. He blew his nose on Mojo's cape, earning a glare from the ape. Bubbles sighed sadly, but made her head high, trying to be strong. She could feel Buttercup grip her hand once more. She was shaking.

"We came here and instantly the villains became hostile, but Him and Mojo heard us out and took us in." Buttercup explained. "We've been villains ever since."

"We'll make them pay. All of them. Then after that, we will retake the city and show them the pain they made us feel." Bubbles spoke unmercifully. Her teeth were clenched as she smiled darkly. Her light blue eyes became dark blue, almost Boomer's shade, but had speckle of black in them.

"So how do you expect for us to help, without our powers we're useless now." Brick stated.

"Buttercup and I will have to infiltrate the lab once more and take back the chemical they extracted from you." Bubbles answered. Him stood up from his place and put his claws on both girls' shoulders.

"That can wait for later. Tomorrow's Christmas. Let's get some spirit. You two can show the boys their new rooms." Him said pushing them closer to their counterparts. Butch smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Buttercup. She just scoffed and shoved him away. Boomer blushed and helped Bubbles regain balance. Brick felt a pang of sorrow watching them. He followed his brothers and the girls out the doors.

"Are you going to tell them?" Him asked, once the girls left. Mojo sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"I don't have the heart. I'll tell them after Christmas. They already have enough problems with Blossom's death. I don't they can handle The Professor surviving the explosion. They'll be hellbent on revenge." Him nodded, and then sighed happily.

"Well let's get into the Christmas spirit. Have everyone meet in the common room so we can celebrate." Him stated leaving. Mojo rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**So the Professor survived and Bubbles and Buttercup don't know. This will be exciting. R&R. **


	3. Christmas Party

**Thank you for the reviews! Please check out my newest story "The Days of Our Lives". That is a more light-hearted one. **

**Um so I just wanted to say before you read, that I have a plan for Blossom. She is my favorite Puff, so even though she is dead, she will be a major role in this story. If you could not tell by the second chapter when Buttercup snapped, Blossom's death has affected the girl severely. To the point where Bubbles, being full of laughter and smiles, is now stoic and emotionless, and Buttercup, always having an apologetic smile, to laughing at other's pain and a ticking time bomb when her sister is concern.**

**Also if you did not catch it, Buttercup, Bubbles, and the boys are twenty now.**

* * *

_Everyone keeps telling me that time heals all wounds, but no one can tell me what I'm supposed to do right now. Right now I can't sleep. It's right now that I can't eat. Right now I still hear his voice and sense his presence even though I know he's not here. Right now all I seem to do is cry. I know all about time and wounds healing, but even if I had all the time in the world, I still don't know what to do with all this hurt right now." _  
_ ― Nina Guilbeau, Too Many Sisters _

"These are your rooms." Buttercup stated, showing the boys three doors that differed in their respective colors. "We had them painted for you, so you would know which one was yours." Buttercup added. Boomer smiled as he stared at his navy-blue door. Butch grinned wolfishly at Buttercup, trying to gain her attention, which Buttercup disregarded. Brick looked at his door skeptically.

"Why does it matter which one was ours?" he asked. Bubbles stepped forward and opened his door. Brick nearly drooled as the door revealed a room full of scientific technology and books. A super computer was installed in his room, along with a 52" VIZIO, smart TV. On the opposite wall was a small library of a range of different books. In between, was a King-sized bed, complimented in maroon sheets. The walls were plain white, his carpet was a shade lighter than his sheets.

"Now I think you understand." Bubbles spoke. Brick nodded dumbly, walking slowly into the room. His eyes were wide as he stared at all the stuff. Boomer and Butch came in after, admiring the room. "The other two are almost alike, but Butch has a small gym instead of books, while Boomer has an art space." Boomer and Butch looked to each other before running out to their own rooms.

"Well, this is cetainly a step up from a cell." Brick joked, sitting on his bed.

"What did they do to you? How did they even get a hold of you?" Buttercup asked, giving in to her curiosity. Brick glanced over at her, but turned his attention back to the books in front of him.

"They got us while we were asleep. All I remember was a sharp pain in my side and saw a dart. It sucked the chemical X from us. Then I remembered being in some car, hearing this loud boom, but I couldn't move. I ended up passing out again."

"So it was you in the Mayor's car." Bubbles whispered to herself. Brick gave her a look of confusion, but proceeded to explain.

"The next thing that I can remember was being on some lab table. Boomer and Butch were on both sides of me. I could hear them moan as they woke up. Then, these guys in lab coats started flashing lights in my eyes. They made sure that whatever they hit me with didn't affect me too much, I'm guessing. I could hear people ramble, but I couldn't exactly understand what they were saying. I heard a door slam shut as someone walked in. The men looked panicked, but because of my dizziness I couldn't really see why. I tried to look over to Boomer while they were distracted, but something caught my eye. I tried to squint and focus on what it was, but all I could tell was that it was a gurney. Two of them. I heard someone, say it was The Mayor and his assistant."

"Only two?" Buttercup asked. Brick nodded and looked at them.

"That's all I saw, but then again I was under some heavy shit."

"Oh girls~" Him yelled from a distance. His voice was sweet and high-pitched, but something was off. Buttercup and Bubbles walked out of Brick room to see what Him wanted. He stood a little ways down the hall. He had changed from his usual red dress to a green one that was practically the same besides the color. The girls quirked their eyebrows at him as he started to dance around slightly. He was drunk. "Bring the boys to the Common's area and come celebrate." He yelled out before going back to the party. Buttercup smiled at Bubbles who only rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Boys! Let's go! Hustle, hustle, hustle!" Buttercup yelled, hitting each door as she said _hustle_. The boys came out and looked to the girls. "Come one! Let's go get wasted!" Butch grinned and pumped his fist. Boomer just smiled over at Bubbles. Brick shrugged his shoulders and decided to come along for the hell of it.

"You'll be reunited with all the old villans." Bubbles informed them. They opened two, oak doors and revealed all the villains ranging from major to minor. "There are things you should know." She pointed over to Him and Mojo. "Him and Mojo are the founders so they are in charge. If you have any problems, you go to them." All of a sudden they could hear a shrill that made the boys cringed. "That was Princess. Her father finances everything here, to food, television, clothes and lastly weapons. Now, I know you boys have needs and Sedusa is always at beck and call for them." Bubbles stated looking to them. Boomer blush, Butch smirked and Brick rolled his eyes at what Bubbles was hinting at.

"I don't think we will need her help." Boomer replied to her. Bubbles only shrugged and looked back at the party.

"Yeah, plus if I get any, I want it from someone else." Butch said, staring at Buttercup, winking when she glanced his way. Buttercup scoffed and flipped him off. "I see you feel the same way, Butterscotch." Brick smacked him in the back of the head, giving the girls an apologetic smile.

"Anyways, continue." Brick told them. Buttercup nodded and took off where Bubbles left off.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins is also here." She stopped when she saw Boomer raise his hand. The end of Bubbles' lips curved up slightly. She almost wanted to laugh. _Almost. _"Yes, Boomer."

"How did you get Fuzzy off his property?" Boomer asked. Buttercup smiled darkly.

"We didn't have too. The City did. They blew is whole land up, one day. We should've known something was up when the city started trying to clean the Villains out on their own. It was kind of the same with Princess and her dad. They kicked him out-of-town, and if he didn't leave they would've thrown Princess in jail for everything she's done. He tried to pay them off, but they didn't take the bribe for some reason."

"We were suspicious. Blossom asked The Mayor and Ms Bellum what made them do it, because Princess and Fuzzy weren't doing anything really. It was out of the blue for them." Bubbles added. "If anything, Princess was on a good streak, besides being annoying, and Fuzzy didn't bother anyone unless they tempted him so. Blossom said they didn't tell her, but I saw her up all night on her laptop trying to research something." Bubbles's voice seemed to distance itself and her eyes became dull. "I knew I should've checked the history on it." She whispered to herself.

"Anyways," Buttercup said a little more louder than needed. It snapped Bubbles out of her dream-like state. Boomer looked at her worriedly. If Bubbles knew about it, she didn't let him know. "The Gang Green Gang is her too, so are the Amobea Boys, Even some non-villians are here, but they are essential to the base. Like, Ms Keane, our old teacher. She gives the less knowledgable villains tutoring lessons and she's really good with a computer."

"There is also our old friends, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, and Mitch Michelson. They make good spies into the departments in the city. Robin was one of the people who first found you, she just didn't know who you were, probably since you didn't have your powers. then we have a talking dog." Bubbles said.

"A talking... dog?" Butch asked, not believing her. "How is that possible?"

"How is creating children from chemicals possible?" Buttercup countered. Butch thought about it before looking back at her, grinning.

"Good point."

"Now that we have that out-of-the-way, you can go enjoy yourselves." Bubbles said, excusing them. Butch's smile grew immensely upon hearing this and instantly grabbed Buttercup. She gasped from shock, but before she could hit him, he was dragging her to a long table with the snacks and alcohol. Brick and Boomer stayed back with Bubbles. She raised her eyebrow at them.

"I just want to stay with you." Boomer said simply, smiling as he did so. Bubbles stood in shock from the friendly gesture, but only nodded in reply. He looked back at her discouraged. Brick rolled his eyes and Boomer's failing attempt of flirting.

"So," Brick drawled out, gaining his brother's and Bubbles' attention. "Do you ever smile anymore? Or do you just keep to yourself now." Bubbles looked straight ahead, silently. He figured he made her mad, so he went to apologize, but Bubbles interrupted.

"I have no reason to smile anymore. One of my sisters is dead, and the other has severe mental problems because of her death. Buttercup may seem well, but she is not the same." She answered as they all looked over at Buttercup. She was chugging down a a Budweiser as Butch stared at her dreamily. "I am not the same either. I'm more serious and realistic now. My old, carefree, joyous self died along with Blossom. Now the only thing I look forward to is watching the people of Townsville die at my hands."

"What about the innocent ones?" Boomer asked. he regretted it instantly when Bubbles turned his way. Her eyes were dark and dim. He could feel cold knives piercing through him as she stared at him.

"There are no innocent ones! They all knew. They all killed her." She told him. Brick just stood back and watched the scene before him. They needed Blossom back. Bubbles with no joy was not Bubbles at all, she was a monster. A shadow then fell on him. He looked up and almost jumped when he came eye to eye with a giant green cyclops.

"Da~ Hiya Bubbles!" The beast greeted. Bubbles looked over at him and brought a fake smile to her features.

"Hello, Billy. Are you having a good Christmas?" She asked up at him. Billy reached down and had Bubbles sit on his arm, bringing her up to his height. Boomer and Brick stood back, slightly afraid of Billy. Without their powers they had nothing to defend themselves with. Billy shook his head feverishly, making Bubbles giggle fakely.

"Billy have Great Christmas! Even betterer thanks to Bubbles being here. Billy Loves Bubbles!" Billy shouted. He brought Bubbles closer, giving her a hug.

"Bubbles loves Billy too." Bubbles replied.

"Bubbles?" Billy asked. Bubbles hummed in question. "Who are boys in front of me?" Brick and Boomer waved sheepishly at him, when the realized that he was talking about them. "Do they hurt Bubbles?" Billy asked, clenching his fist. Bubbles shook her head and touched his hand, calming him down instantly.

"No, they are helping Bubbles. This is Brick and Boomer, from The RowdyRuff Boys." She said. She looked down to Brick and Boomer. "This is Big Billy, from Gang Green Gang." Billy set Bubbles down and shook their hands, making them come off the ground. "Billy, be careful. they don't have their powers." Billy instantly let them go. "Billy can you go get me something to drink, please."

"Of course. Billy do anything for Bubbles!" The Monster cheered rushing to the drink table.

"Wow." that was the only thing that came to mind to Boomer. Bubbles rubbed the back of her neck and looked at him.

"On the first week here, I was exploring around the base and ran into him. He was crying because he scratched his finger, so I put a band-aid on it. He's been my buddy ever since. He's got a good heart, so I try to smile for him, but they're fake. I just don't want him to think I'm upset." Bubbles explained.

"He seems... nice." Brick said, trying to think of a good word. Bubbles nodded.

"He is. He's way better than anyone here. I hate it when his gang push him around. It makes me so angry how they use his heart against him." Bubbles growled. Billy came running back, with three drinks in his hand. Bubbles put on her fake smile as Billy handed them all a drink and picked her back up. "Thank you Billy." She hugged him.

"Yeah! Thanks Billy!" Boomer cheered. Brick smiled up at him and tipped his baseball hat in consideration. Billy smiled brightly and picked Boomer up in his other hand. Boomer looked at him uneasily.

"Don't worry, Billy won't drop you. Billy won't drop his friends." Boomer smiled and looked over to Bubbles. He was shocked at first to see a sincere smile on her face.

"Yo, Brick! Come on! Come drink with us!" Butch called out. they all looked over to see Butch waving them over. Buttercup was downing yet another Beer. this time she was competing against Ace and Fuzzy on who could drink it faster. Brick rolled his eyes and went to go over their, but Billy picked him up, placing him on his shoulder.

"Billy take you!" Billy yelled running to where the others were. Brick had to grab a hold of his hat as it tried to fall off.

* * *

A little ways over Him, Mojo and Ms Keane stood, watching them all.

"I told you this party would be good to them. Now they can have a night without worrying about Blossom." Him boasted at the Ape and woman. "Oh look at them! I think I saw Bubbles smile for the first time!" Him squealed.

"Yes. I am very proud." Mojo smiled. He then looked over to Keane. "You said you had some information." Him rolled his eyes as Mojo asked. He just would not put off work. Keane nodded and started to inform them on what she found out.

"After hearing Brick's story through the hall mike, I researched the explosion and the following deaths. The Mayor and Miss Bellum were accounted for, and knowing The Professor is alive counted three of the bodies, but I could not find anything for Blossom. Now I figured they would have just put her information in a locked file, but when I hacked into their main computer's information, I still couldn't find anything. I went through everything in their computer and I found this." Keane stated, bestowing a file to Mojo. He opened it and scanned through the information. Him looked over his shoulder at the document, his eyes becoming wide at what he saw. He looked over to the girls in astonishment.

"Blossom's...alive." Him whispered.

* * *

**Wow. Okay so let's go through a recap. The Professor survived and apparently so did Blossom. Now let this question boggle you: If Blossom has been alive this whole time, then why hasn't she came for her sisters? Thank you for reading. R&R**


	4. Blossom

**Thank you everyone! Seeing 30 reviews made me feel really good about this. I'm glad that the question I left you made you think. So Before I start I just want to Recap. I know I do this at the end, but I just wanted to make sure everyone was updated. First chapter: Blossom "Dies" and Bubbles and Buttercup are evil and trying to break The Rowdies out of a lab. Second: Rowdies learn Blossom's "Death" and learn why they were rescued. Third: the Boys get their rooms, Meet some of the villains, and we find out Blossom's alive. Yay! Let's roll.**

* * *

"_I've reached the point where I hardly care whether I live or die. The world will keep on turning without me, I can't do anything to change events anyway."_

― _Anne Frank, The Diary of a Young Girl _

**Townsville, May of 2014**

"Girls! Come on or you'll be late for the last day of school." The Professor called up to the girls. He was just finishing an article in the paper of _Townsville Times_. The article was of course about the towns favorite little girls. He poured some French Vanilla Creamer into his coffee and grabbed his keys from the hook. Slowly walking to the door, he gazed up the staircase. Right on his cue, Bubbles was the first to come bouncing down.

Her hair was down, in a golden curly wave. A blue bow was perfectly arranged on the right side of her head, pushing the hair back. She wore a jean skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, and her favorite blue T-shirt was tucked into it. She wore blue flats to perfect her outfit. Her eyes were shaded in with the light powder of a sky-blue. Which, with her eyeliner and mascara, brought out her eyes.

"Good morning, Professor." She beamed at him. She ran with her super speed to him and stopped abruptly to wrap her arms around him. That was when he noticed, Octi was wrapped around her neck.

"Good morning, Bubbles. Where's your sisters." They both brought their attention to the staircase. At that moment Blossom had made her way down, with Buttercup dragging herself to follow.

Blossom's hair was put up in a pony-tail. Her traditional ribbon was wrapped around it. She wore light-blue capris with a loose pink shirt. It was styled with a white butterfly on it. It was made from a satin-like material. She wore no make-up besides her eyeliner and mascara. Her shoes were her favorite pink vans.

Buttercup looked as if she had just woken up, which she had. Her hair fell carelessly down, resting on her shoulders. Her outfit was a simple pair of black basketball shorts and a Green Shirt, that was decorated by The Ed Hardy skull. The saying _Love Kills Slowy_ wrapped itself around the skull. Her green cap was placed absently on her head, tilting to the left more than the right.

"Let's get this day over with, so I can get back to bed." Buttercup huffed, bringing her hands behind her head. Blossom rolled her eyes and straightened out Buttercup's hat. Buttercup smirked and raised her eyebrows at her sister. "OCD much?" Bubbles giggled. Blossom gave her a snort before turning away.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Buttercup, but we aren't coming straight home. We promised Mitch, Mike and Robin to hang out with them at the mall. Which, Professor has already agreed too." Blossom looked back at their father-figure, making sure she was right. She gave a pleased grin when the Professor nodded.

"Yes, but make sure to take your keys. The Mayor wanted to see me this evening, so I don't know how long it will last." He told them, walking out and locking the door behind them. He turned and saw the girl floating inches above in the air. He smiled up at them. "Have a great day. I will see you at dinner." The girls smiled down at him and flew off. He walked to his car. as he got in he started to wonder. "I wonder what The Mayor wanted so much that had to deal with the Chemical."

"Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup." Robin shouted out at them. She was accompanied by Mitch and her boyfriend Mike. They all waved towards the supered-teens outside Townsville High. The girls smiled and rushed to greet them, but something stopped the short. Or shall I say, three some_ones_.

The girls stared heatedly at their counterparts, who in return stared smugly. Brick smirked over at Blossom, Butch grinned seductively at Buttercup and Boomer tried to keep himself strong in front of Bubbles. It wasn't helping much that she was wearing a skirt.

"What do you dogs want today?" Buttercup snarled. Butch chuckled and grabbed one of her hands.

"I want you to have my babies, my dear." Buttercup shoved him away in disgust. Then started to tackle him. Blossom, however, gave the signal to stop. Buttercup sighed disappointed, but stopped never the less. Brick slapped his hand over his eyes at Butch. Sighing heavily, he dragged his hand down his face and continued to look at Blossom.

"Look, i just came to tell you, that for some odd reason, Mojo and Him are giving up. That means that me and my bros her are as well. I'm not proposing that we can be friends, but we aren't going to be doing any illegal things anymore. With that said, we will leave."

"Wait," Blossom shouted. The boys turned their head and listened to her. "How can we trust your word?" Brick, Boomer and Butch shared a look and smiled mischievously at her.

"You don't. You trust your judgment. See ya, PowderPuffs," They laughed and zipped into the school.

"It's _Power_Puffs, you Morons!" Buttercup screamed. Bubbles laughed, twirling in the air.

"Who cares! We don't have to fight them anymore! This day has begun fantastically." She stopped in between her sisters, clasping her hands together. Blossom chuckled lightly and Buttercup rolled her eyes. She then smiled humorously at Bubbles.

"Yeah that means you and Blue can make out freely." Buttercup smiled smugly. Bubbles blushed furiously.

"I don't like Boomer!" She shouted, scaring bird from a nearby tree away. Buttercup's smile widen.

"Ooh. Ooh. I call the Blonde. I think he's cute." Buttercup laughed, mocking Bubbles when they were five. The three started to slowly plant themselves down on the ground. Robin, Mike and Mitch met them at the ground. They were surprised when Bubbles suddenly launched herself at Buttercup. Blossom just shook her head.

"Umm." Mitch asked, fearing for his beat-friend. Blossom raised her hand to make him pause.

"Anyways, what did the boys want?" Robin asked. Blossom met her blue eyes and smiled uncertainly.

"They said, they quit. Him and Mojo too. We won't see them on the criminal charts anymore, I guess." She filled them in. They looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure they weren't lying?" Mike asked. Blossom shook her head.

"No, but I have a feeling that they were telling the truth. I know that I hate him, but Brick and I are a lot alike. I can tell when he's sincere or not. I still have a slight doubt, though. During lunch I need you three to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Mitch asked.

"I need you to keep Buttercup and Bubbles distracted at lunch. I'm going to Mojo's volcano to investigate." Robin shook her head.

"No. What if it's a trick? What if they try to kill you?" Blossom smiled as her best friend voiced her concern.

"I thought of that. If it is a trick than at least I can leave Bubbles and Buttercup to protect everyone. Why risk their lives when I can prevent them from harm. Plus, if it isn't a trick. I have to show that I trust them. That I'm giving them a chance. If Buttercup were to join me, than they would feel dangered and could change their minds about becoming good. I know it's a chance, but that's my job. I have to not only do what's best for my sisters and the town, but also the villains. I mean look at Fuzzy. I went to his land and talked to him and now he greets me with a warm welcome each time I pass by."

"You truly are an inspiration Blossom. I would lose my mind with all the things you carry on your shoulders." Mike stated. Blossom smiled.

"Thanks Mikey. So, can I count on you?" Mitch and Mike nodded. They looked over to Robin who still hadn't answered. She sighed sadly, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm going to give you twenty minutes. If I see you've been gone a second over twenty minutes, I'm telling your sisters. Please, promise you'll be cautious." She felt Blossom shake her head.

"To gain trust, I must give it. Even if it's irrational. I can promise you that I will be back in twenty minutes." About that time, Buttercup and Bubbles had calmed down and joined the group. Buttercup wrapped her arm around Mitch's neck, while Bubbles gave Mike a big hug.

"Alright, now that that' over." Buttercup said looking at Bubbles who glared at her. "Let's get this day started." Mitch pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!"

"Mr Michelson, I know it is the last of school, but I can still give you detention on the first week of next year. Please don't use that language." His chemistry teacher said passing the group. Mitch blushed, while the others laughed.

"Sorry, Mr Chef. See you in third hour." Buttercup laughed obnoxiously, hitting his back.

"Great job, dumbass. Now come on, let' get to English before Ms Keller bites are heads off."

"Yeah, Come on Mikey and Robin, We have art to get too. Bye Blossom!" Blossom waved at her sister and friend before heading her own way to her Ap Geometry class.

**3 Hours later**

"Alright guys, I'm off. Remember, keep them distracted." Blossom stated. The boys nodded, Mitch even saluted causing Blossom to roll her eyes and laugh. "I'll be back in twenty, Promise." She stated looking straight at Robin. With that she took off to the sky, her pink streak following close behind. In a matter of seconds she was at Townsville Park. She stopped and landed at the top of the staircase that led up to Mojo's home.

Blossom knocked on the door. She could hear the thuds of her knuckles echoing inside. She heard A deep husky voice grumble and the sound of a feminine voice scolding the grumbling. Blossom couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. Even though they were supposed to hate each other in the past, She couldn't help but admire the closeness of the two. They bickered hopelessly as a married couple would do, but when either was in trouble the other was close by to help. Everyone suspected them to be together, but honestly, Blossom saw them as siblings. Their relationship reminded her of herself with Buttercup.

Mojo opened the door, his black fur was all mussed up in a way that appeared that he had just been woken up. His eyes widen upon seeing Blossom. Instantly he reached up and smoothed the fur down. Him peaked from what they used as a living room. His shock quickly turned to pleasure. Blossom could hear Him's heels clacking as he rushed to the door, pushing Mojo aside.

"Blossom, what a great surprise. Please, come in. Excuse the mess. The boys pulled an all nighter and didn't bother to pick up before they left for school." The last sentence came out between clenched teeth. Blossom smiled and walked in, peering around the volcanic home. "What brings you here?"

"Brick told me this morning that you are switching sides. I just came to make sure that it is true." Blossom stated. Him smiled and referred her to take a seat on the black, leather couch. Blossom accepted the offer.

"Well it's half way true." Him answered.e quitting with all the illegal matter, but I wouldn't say we are good. We are just neutral." Blossom smiled, still enjoying the answer she received.

"I'm pleased. I will make sure to tell the Mayor the next time I see him. If you want I can do the same as I did for Fuzzy. I can grant you two and the boys with certified citizenship." Mojo and Him shared a look which caused Blossom to be confused. "Is something wrong?" Mojo nodded and sat beside her.

"I was wanting to speak with you myself." Mojo informed her. Him clicked his tongue.

"I'll go make tea while you talk." His heel clicked on the tile floor as he walked. Blossom looked Mojo in the eyes, giving him the respect he never thought he would see coming from her.

"Him and I suspect something dark surrounding this town. We think that the people of this town are plotting something against you and your sisters. You see, the Mayor had come to my home about two weeks ago and asked me about the chemical that I have. He asked if I would like to join in a Project called Warrior. They plan on making more supers with the chemical and creating an army to put fear into the government. I guess it's their way of making sure this town gets to be on top priority. I think they wanted the chemical from my sons as well. So I fear they want it from you and your sisters." He explained. Blossom looked at him with disbelief.

"They wouldn't do that. The Mayor and certainly not Miss Bellum would have no business with such a thing. Even so, the Professor wouldn't allow it." Blossom spoke trying to convince herself more than Mojo. She looked to him with a raw state of hurt in her eyes. Mojo sighed, not liking the vulnerability coming from the Leader.

"I have no idea. I'm just telling you what we think. I refused their offer, and they didn't look to happy about it. Him and I are building a Base out in the canyons. I will be inviting the other villains as well. I am also inviting you and your sisters. I know we haven't had a good past, but I will not deny that I have a high amount of respect for you girls. if you have any trouble just come to the base, we will take you in. The only thing I ask in return is for you to keep this private. I want this place off their radar." Blossom nodded. Him came in and gave her a glass of tea.

"Thank you. For the offer and the tea. I will try to do some research on the matter. I will give you monthly updates on what I find. I will hold onto the offer until necessary and you have my word for secrecy. I must go, I was told to be back in twenty minutes and that would give me about five left. Again, thank you." She handed Him back the half-empty glass. "Good bye." With that she flew off back to her school.

"How'd she take it?"

"Decently I suppose, but how would you feel if you were told that the people you have cared for is trying to use you? I'm glad she is own our side, though. Now let's get back to the blueprints. We need to start building immediately." Mojo stated going to his desk.

* * *

**Townsville Laboratory, December 24 2019**

The sound of wheels squeaked through the empty hall way of the lab. A man with dark hair was pushing a cart down the halls of his job. The Cart was carrying a variety of food and a water bottle. He turned the cart left and gazed down another hall to the huge hole in one of the labs. He shook his head, a deep chuckle erupting from his throat. He continued down his path, running into other scientists and interns. Making more twists and turns he finally came to a door.

He leaned to the right of the door and pushed in a four-digit code. The light around the pad turned green as the heavy metal door slid open. The man pushed in the cart. He could hear the door close behind him. He came to another set of doors and placed his hand on this one.

_"Welcome, Professor Utonium"_ The robotic, female voice greeted. He strolled through the doors until he came to a cell. A figure was bundled up in the corner. The figure didn't budge, remaining perfectly still. A blanket was over their head, blocking out any light that came into the cell following The Professor.

"Good evening. I brought your dinner." The Professor greeted. He leaned down the cart and pulled out a small wrapped box. "I even brought you a present. It's Christmas Eve you know?" The Figure still didn't budge. The Professor sighed and walked to them and crouched down to eye level. "I know you're upset, but this was for the best. If I didn't full a few strings you would be dead. I did this to protect you." The figure finally moved. The blanket came down from her head, revealing bright orange hair and cold pink eyes.

"Protect me!" She shouted, making the Professor fall back. "How the hell is this protecting me! You ruined everything!" The Professor only shook his head, standing up.

"Blossom, I tried to reason with you. I tried to give you the option that would've let you and your sisters live, but you didn't take it. If you would've just let the extract the Chemical your sisters would be alive. You're lucky that you are." Blossom softened in sorrow. She refused to cry, however.

"You call this lucky? Living in some cell like an animal, knowing that my sisters and all my friends are dead. I wish you would've just let them kill me." Blossom spoke softly. "I have no reason to live." The Professor put his hand on her shoulder.

"I would never let them kill you. You're still my little girl. I wish I had the chance of saving your sisters, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Blossom stood limp as he brought her in a hug. The only thing keeping her up was the strength of her sisters. She was going to do anything to make them proud. She would not let their death be in vain.

* * *

**The Base**

"Chug Chug Chug Chug." Most of the villains stood around Buttercup as she tipped the beer high. You could hear her gulp with every drink she took. Butch stared admiringly at his counterpart. Ace, the man she was drinking against, took his sunglasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Buttercup slammed the bottle down and smiled at Ace as Fuzzy took the bottle and shook it upside down. Not a single drop left.

"It looks like Miss Buttercup as tanned yer hide, Ace." Fuzzy laughed. Ace grumbled before slamming a twenty bill down beside her bottle and left. Buttercup pocketed it and laughed loudly.

"Pleasure doing business with ya. Come again!" She called out. Boomer looked ate her in shock and looked over at Bubbles at the other side of Billy's head.

"How is she not sick?" Bubbles rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"She has practice. She drinks beer like water." She answered Honestly. Brick sat beside the beer table, his hat off as he chugged his own beer.

~Da, yeah! Buttercup is really good. She beats Ace all the time!" Billy cheered. Buttercup looked up at him and winked.

"You know it big fella! Now, who next!" She called out to the crowd. Grubber lifted up his hand and grabbed on of the 25 oz _Busch _beers. "Alright! Get ready, Go!" With that Grubber and her were chugging the beers. The crowd started to cheer once more. Butch seemed to be cheering the loudest out of all of them.

"Bubbles?" Billy asked, gaining both blondes' attention. "Billy wants to open presents now." Bubbles nodded and looked back at her sister.

"Buttercup, hurry up and win, so we can open presents." She called out. Buttercup lifted a thumbs up and down the beer even faster. In seconds the beer was down and Fuzzy did the same as before, declaring she was the winner once more. Grubber paid her and the group made their way to the giant decorated tree. Bubbles floated off of Billy's shoulder and grabbed Boomer to place him down with his brothers.

"So you guys open presents too?" Brick asked seeing the mountain of presents. Both girls nodded.

"Yeah, most of them are from Princess since her dad has most the money, but Me and Bubbles try by going to different states. Like our gifts was the rooms to y'all." Buttercup said, slapping Butch on the back. "You're welcome." Butch grinned down at her.

"Well let me give you the proper Thank you." He said leaning down to kiss her. Buttercup put her hands on his lips and pushed his face away.

"Yo! Has the party started yet?" Mitch's voice rung out. Buttercup raced to her friend and lifted him in the air. Butch stared over at them with envy. Bubbles noticed this and started to reassure him.

"They're just friend, believe me. Mitch is head over heels for Princess." At that Moment Princess was seen running to him and kissing him fully on the lips. Butch seemed to perk up at this.

"Bubbles." Robin stated from behind her. Bubbles brought up the first genuine smile of that night as she hugged her big friend. After their hug, Bubbles placed a hand on Robin's baby bump. Mike came up and hugged her as well.

"Sorry we got here so late. The Lab got robbed this evening, so we had to clean up." Mike laughed knowingly at Bubbles. Buttercup came up to them.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't want to waste time hacking a code." Mitch came up, with a tint og red on her lips from Princess' lipstick. He walked over to Butch first and shook his hand. Robin and Mike looked over at The Ruffs as well.

"We never got to talk in school, but I'm Mitch." He greeted. "That over there is my step brother, Mike, and his pregnant wife, Robin." He introduced for them.

"I didn't know you two were brothers?" Brick asked, shaking Mike's hand. Mike laughed.

"Yeah, our parents got married in June of 2014. Robin and I got married last year right before we found out about our son." Robin blushed and shook the boys' hands herself.

"You're having a boy?" Boomer asked. Robin nodded excited. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you so much." Robin smiled. She looked over to Bubbles and Buttercup. "You two are joining us this year, right? You aren't going to run off again?" Bubbles and Buttercup looked to each other. Buttercup shrugged. Mitch put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Blossom would've wanted you two to enjoy yourselves and you know it." Bubbles sighed, knowing Mitch was right. She grabbed Buttercup's hand.

"We'll stay." She said. They small group smiled at the two broken girls. Buttercup tightened her grip on Bubbles' hand, asking for reassurance. Bubbles only squeezed back stating that it was okay. They all joined the group around the tree, but the trio of Keane, Him and Mojo, caught Bubbles attention. Her eyes squinted in suspicion. She decided to ask about it later. Right now, her sister needed her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it took so long. School is a mess. Anyways, I gave you more to the back story. Blossom knew where the villains were running to because Mojo had told her. That's also why she was up late researching, according to Bubbles and how she knew to tell Bubbles and Buttercup where to go. Now also you know why Blossom has made no effort to search for them. She thinks they're dead as well. Thank you once more for reading. R&R.**


	5. Alive

**Thank you! Do I say that enough? :) Anyways, I felt like typing, so here I am.**

* * *

_ "Crying can bring relief, as long as you don't cry alone." _  
― Anne Frank, _ The Diary of a Young Girl _

**Townsville laboratory December 25th 2019**

Blossom opened her eyes, but it wouldn't have a made a difference if they were open or not. She was still in the dark. No light except from a tiny peep-hole from the door. She turned herself over and faced the cold metal wall of her cell. Failing to fall asleep, Blossom thought. It was the only thing to do. It was the only thing she has ever done.

She thought about her sisters. That was the main topic that went through her mind. She thought about Buttercup's Devil-May-Care attitude. She thought of Bubbles' laugh. She thought of Buttercup's bravery. She thought of Bubbles's joy. She thought of them being together once more. She thought of all that has happened as a bad dream. One that she would never wake up from.

When she imagined hard enough, Blossom could feel her sisters curled up beside her from both sides. She could hear Buttercup talking in her sleep about the adventure that was going on in her dream. She could hear Bubbles soft snoring and could feel her hands gripping her nightgown.

Blossom's eyes started to water, just like they had everyday after her sisters had died. How could she let them down? How could she lead them right into danger? It was her fault that they were gone. She should've listened to Mojo. If not that, she should've agreed to extracting their powers. Sure her sisters wouldn't be happy, but they would be alive. It was too late for that now. They were dead. Nothing would change that. Blossom gripped a plush octopus and a faded green blanket to her chest.

_Do not cry. Be strong. They would want you to stay strong. _

Merely seconds passed by after this thought when Blossom heard the metal door slide open. She could hear the heavy footsteps of The Professor walking in. She remained silent, not turning to face him. She knew that he was aware that she was awake. Blossom hardly slept these past five years.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. I brought you breakfast." The Professor greeted. Blossom didn't move. "I made your favorite, fried eggs and chocolate chip waffles." he tried again. Blossom pulled the two objects from her sisters closer to her heart. That was Buttercup's and Bubbles' favorite. She felt the stiff mattress beneath her dip. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to eat."

"Why?" Blossom asked out gruffly. "It won't make no difference to my life. If I do eat I'm dead, If I don't eat I'm dead. Either way, I'm dead. So why eat, when I have no spirit to feed." She heard the Professor sigh.

"I don't understand why you must be so difficult. I have done everything to make you happy. I feed you, I keep you safe, I bring you gifts. What more do you want from me?"

"My Sisters that you took away from me!" Blossom screamed, her eyes turning darker in the dim light as she turned to face him. "I want you to bring them back, then I will stop being _difficult._" She stated, venom lacing the last word.

"You know I tried. You know I tried to save them. Blossom, please understand that. I _tried_." The Professor told her in desperation. Blossom sighed sadly and looked up at him with sorrow.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Blossom apologized. She knew it wasn't right. She knew he was part of the blame of losing her sisters, but he was also a part of the life that she so desperately wanted back. He was the only family she had left. So Blossom would forgive him, even though it was wrong. Sometimes she liked to think he had nothing to do with it. That the Mayor, Miss Bellum and The Professor had never teamed up against them. This made her feel better in a sick way.

The Professor smiled at her and pushed the cart of food closer to her bedside. She swung her feet to the side of the bunk. She picked up the fork and knife and started to cut up the waffle.

"Professor!" They suddenly heard an urgent voice. They looked to the door as it slid open revealing a young woman. She wasn't to young, however. She looked to be about in her mid-thirties. She was dressed in a lab coat, but that was normal. The unusual thing about this lab coat was that it was torn. It looked as if it barely survived a tornado.

"Reese, what happened to you?" The Professor asked, jumping to his feet. The woman looked to Blossom and referred him to step closer. Blossom no longer had her super-hearing, but luckily for her, this woman was bad at whispering.

"Subject: W13 has escaped. She is still in the building, but no one can catch her."

"Get the extraction gun." Blossom's eyes widened as she heard what the Professor replied. If they needed the Extraction gun, than that meant this subject was powered from Chemical X. The Professor turned around and blossom pretended she didn't hear what they had said.

"I will be back, Dear. Eat up." With that they left. As the door slid closed, Blossom pushed the cart to stop it. Grabbing the toy and blanket She quickly squeezed through the opening, pushing the cart back into the cell. She then Pressed her ear against the next door. She heard The Professor and the woman's voice getting farther away. She looked to the small panel that had numbers on it. She began to think about what the code was. Carefully, she pressed the numbers 5875. If it were a phone, the code would be JUSK for John Untonium and Sandra Keane.

The door slid open after the panel lit up green. Blossom had to squint her eyes as a sudden flood of light hit her. She had been in the dark for too long. She made her way to the hallway, checking if the coast was clear. When she decided it was safe, she began to run down the hall. The plan: Find the Super that was created like her. If she was able to reason with them, then maybe they could escape together.

The sudden noise of voices, made Blossom start to panic. She was now at a T shape of the hall way. Left or right. She could hear the voices come closer. Her instincts pulled her too the right. She ran to one of the doors and locked herself in that lab. She pressed herself to the door and listened. The voices came from outside and then disappeared. She breathed out in relief.

"Who are you?" The voice made Blossom jump. She looked over to the other ide of the room where a small girl stood. Her voice came out timid, but her posture proved she was confident. Her eyes were a beautiful blueish-grey and her hair reminded Blossom of Buttercup. Jet-black. The girl took a intimidating step forward. "I asked, who are you?"

"Blossom." The girl's eyes seemed to widen. She looked completely astonished as she looked Blossom up and down.

"That's impossible. Mommy said you were dead." Blossom looked to her confused.

"Why on earth would she think that?" The girl shrugged. She walked to Blossom, stopping only at the edge of her feet. That's when Blossom saw just how little she was. She only came up to her stomach. The little girl outstretched her hand.

"I'm Zipper. They call me it, because I can run really fast." Blossom smiled down at her and took her hand into hers.

"You can run fast, huh? How fast?"

"My best in the simulator was 450 miles per hour." Zipper stated, her eyes at the top of her head in thought. When she figured she was right she nodded. "Yep, some where around there." Blossom looked down at her in shock.

"You're W13?" Blossom asked. Zipper tilted her head to the side. She took her hand back and rolled up her sleeve. On her skin was a brand of W13.

"I'm not W13, that's just my brand so that they can keep track of me. My name is Zipper. Anyway, have you seen your counterpart?" Blossom's mouth dropped at the mention of him. Zipper turned to the lab table in the center of the room. "He was here yesterday. So was his brothers. Now there's just a big hole where they used to be. I was going to break them out. I guess I'm too late."

"They had the Ruffs here? That can't be right, though. They're dead. They died just like my sisters. They were caught by the scientists and killed." Zipper looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Bubbles and Buttercup aren't dead. They terrorize Townsville all the time. They're the ones that destroyed the other buildings in revenge... for.. you." Zipper explained out slowly, finally realizing the damage. They thought Blossom was dead and Blossom thought they were dead. Blossom shook her head in disbelief.

"No. You're lying. They were killed." Zipper looked to her with sympathy from all the pain that was surfacing. She shook her head, causing Blossom to look at her once more.

"No they're not. They're alive." The room became heavy as Blossom thought back to everything the Professor had told her all the years. They were all lies. Her sisters were alive. They were alive. That means... Blossom looked down at the small girl. Zipper smiled when she saw a new light flash in Blossom's eyes. Hope and determination was coursing through the older woman's veins.

"You say you can run about 450?" Zipper nodded. "How much can you lift?'"

"About seventy pounds." Blossom smiled.

"Great. I'm only about sixty now do to all my malnourishment. I need you to run us out to the outskirts of Townsville. To the canyons. There should be a base full of people who will take us in." Zipper looked to her uncertainly.

"How can I know to trust you? My parents betrayed me, so what makes me think I can trust you." Blossom started to think back to something Brick had once told her.

"It's up to your judgement." She replied. Zipper turned her back and put her head down. After a few minutes she turned back to Blossom and nodded.

"Okay. Hop on and make sure to hold on fast." That was Blossom's only warning before Zipper zoomed out of the lab. They raced down many of the hall ways to get out. They ran past many people, knocking them over or blowing papers from their hands. Zipper slowed her pace a tad when they neared the exit. On their way out they almost ran into a pregnant woman and a man that stood beside her. Blossom glanced back, and blinked, Fore she had thought she had seen Robin and Mike. Shrugging it off she faced forward.

Zipper ran as she was told, to the outskirts of the town. She only stopped when the Earth dipped down into he canyon. Blossom hopped of the girls back, feeling slightly light-headed from the speed she endured. She looked down from where the sun was coming from behind. Done below she spotted a titanium dome. She smiled brightly at the sight.

"There! That's it down there. If my sisters are alive than that's where they'll be." Zipper went to her and grabbed her hand.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Blossom laughed for the first time in five years. She hopped back on and held on tightly as Zipper dashed down the canyon. She was going to see her sisters. This had to be a dream. Zipper ran towards the dome and stopped at the entrance. Blossom got off her back and walked to the doors. Zipper hid behind her, gripping onto her shirt. Blossom pounded on the door three times. She could hear the noises echo from inside.

"Coming. I'm coming." Blossom perked up as she recognized the husky, feminine voice. Him opened the door, rubbing his eyes with his claws. Blossom felt Zipper squeeze onto her shirt tighter. Him finally dropped his claws and looked down. The image before him made his eyes nearly pop out.

Blo-Blossom?" Him asked shakily. His claw came down to Blossom's face, touching the side. "It's-It's you! Oh My God! It's you! You're here!" Him screamed. He turned around and shouted inside. "Blossom's here!" Him stepped to the side letting her step in. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Her name's Zipper. She helped me escape." Zipper peaked over to him, waving shyly. Him smiled in return.

"Oh she is just adorable!" Him squealed in delight. "And you," He turned to Blossom. "You look.. horrible. What did they do to you! **I'll Kill them!**" Zipper whimpered hiding back behind Blossom, who only laughed.

"None of that matters now. I want to see my sisters." Him's gaze softened.

"Of course. Follow me." By this time, Many of the villains had woken up. As Blossom walked by, they stared in disbelief. They followed her down the hall that led to her sisters' room. As they walked down that hall, they past three doors colored in dark green, red and blue. After hearing the commotion from outside their rooms. Butch, Brick and Boomer walked out groggy. Zipper gasped in surprise when she saw them. She instantly ran to the boys. This caused Blossom to stop and turn around.

Zipper dashed to Brick, almost knocking him back. He now stared down at her in shock.

"Zipper? How'd you..." His voice faded when he looked up and saw Blossom staring straight at him. Red met pink and never wanted to look away. "Blossom..." He asked out in a whisper. Boomer and Butch looked at her as if she were a ghost. Blossom smiled and waved.

"Brick." She let out breathlessly. She then looked to his brothers. "Butch. Boomer. It's nice to see you alive."

"Ditto." Butch answered in disbelief.

"Blossom." She heard Him call out. She turned back to him and saw him standing in front of a door. Blossom became serious, her throat was now dry. She walked to the door and stood before it. Behind this door was her sisters. Alive. She opened it slowly and watched as the light began to seep in. From the door way, she saw Bubbles and Buttercup cuddling close to each other. Buttercup had her arm wrapped around Bubbles, who in return snuggled into Buttercup's neck.

Blossom walked in hesitantly. Her hand came up to her mouth as she stared down at her sisters. From Outside, the others watched intensely, the boys, Zipper and Him in the front. Blossom sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Buttercup's head. She ran her fingers down her black hair.

Mojo walked up into the crowd, wondering what was going on. He stopped short upon seeing Blossom seated in the room. They group outside th room watched carefully as one of Buttercup's hands came up to Blossom's. Her head lifted up, disturbing Bubbles as well. Buttercup looked up with narrowed eyes, planning to slaughter the person who woke her up. Instead, the widened as big as saucers as they gazed right into pink eyes.

Bubbles rubbed the sleepy from her eyes, also planning to kill the person in their room. As she looked up, her body froze. The three girls remained still as they stared at each other. Finally, Blossom wrapped her arms around her sisters. tears welling in her eyes. She felt her sisters stiffen from the contact.

"Bubbles. Buttercup. Can't you give me a hug? I've missed you so much." With that said. Bubbles and Buttercup knew this wasn't a dream. They wrapped their arms around her. And finally, after five years, they cried.

* * *

**Blossom's back baby! Whoo! I hope you liked. R&R Next Chapter will have some Reds so I'm excited because, while I do enjoy the Humor of the Greens and the emotion from the Blues, I do love The Reds because they seem to have both.  
**


	6. Breakfast

**I know bringing Blossom back last chapter seems too fast, but I have a reason for doing it so early. And yes, Bubbles meant Buttercup had become insane. I tried to show it in the second chapter when she tried to kill Brick. You'll see more of it in later chapters. Thank you for Reading my story.**

* * *

"_He fell silent. For several moments they all did, and the quiet had the feel of a deliberate thing. Then Eddie said, "All right, we're back together again. What the hell do we do next?"_

― _Stephen King, The Dark Tower _

**Townsville Laboratory**

The Professor came down the hall. His hands were to the side of his head, massaging his temples. They had no luck in finding W13 aka Zipper. He frustrated and furious. He gave the pair of scientist one order, do not cause suspicion of her creation. Did they listen? NO! He groaned furiously as he walked.

"Woah, Professor Utonium. I'm so sorry I almost didn't see you." The Professor looked up from his stress state and looked down at one of his employees. Melissa Jenkins. A young blonde-haired blue-eyed woman who was showing off a baby bump from six months. She worked in a lower department with her husband Lucas. The Professor ignored the gnawing sense of knowing her from before, but he always just brushed it off. He considered that it was only because she had the same traits as his youngest daughter, Bubbles. He forced a smile.

"No, I apologize on my behalf, Mrs Jenkins. I should have paid more attention where I was going. Plus, if we had ran into each other, you would be the one harmed." He stated referring to her over-sized belly. Melissa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. She then looked up to him seriously.

"You look stressed, Professor Utonium. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. I just have a lot on my plate with my experiment that's all." Melissa looked at him intrigued.

"An experiment? What's it dealing with? If you don't mind me asking, sir?" The Professor looked down at her with a stern smile.

"Honestly, I do, Mrs Jenkins. What happens in my lab is only between me and my fellow scientist." Melissa looked deflated but nodded, waving her hand and smiling apologetically.

"I completely understand. Well, I must be off. i have to send this paper work ASAP. Have a good day, Professor Utonium." The Professor nodded to her as he began to walk off.

"You too, Mrs Jenkins." With that he headed down the hall. Without his knowledge, Melissa had watched him leave before he disappeared around the corner. She groaned.

"So close, Robin. So close." She whispered to herself. She lifted her hand and began to scratch at her head. She could feel the blonde wig shift beneath her fingers. She took gasp of breath when she suddenly felt someone tighten the wig upon her head. She turned around and saw the fake green eyes of her husband, Lucas, or as his real name, Mike.

"Be careful. If anyone sees the brown beneath your hair, it could spell trouble." Robin smiled upon seeing him. She then pouted and crossed her arms to where they laid on her stomach.

"Sometimes I think you like me a lot more as a blonde." She mumbled. Mike chuckled.

"Babe, you know I love your brown hair. I think it makes you look exotic with your beautiful blue eyes." He stated closing the gap between them in a short passionate kiss. They smiled at each other. Then he realized what he had seen and got serious. "What did he say?" He asked her.

"He said he was stressed about an experiment, but he didn't tell anything more. It makes me wonder if it had anything to do about that flash we saw this morning. I could've sworn it was Blossom we saw." Mike sighed and shook his head.

"Don't do this to yourself. Hope is a dangerous thing to have at this time." Robin nodded and leaned up to kiss him once more.

"I know. I know, but hope is all that I have left. Hope that we can make things better. Hope that Bubbles and Buttercup can pass on. Hope that our baby won't be corrupted by this damned town. I must have hope, or I can't make this painless when I see that bastards face each day." Robin stated with gritted teeth. Tears started to stream down her face. Mike brought her close.

"Hey, You know Blossom would say?" He said making her look up at him. She blinked through the tears and smiled at him.

"You have to do, what you have to do. Not just for everyone else, but for you, personally. Knowing that you can over come difficult times for yourself let's you know you can over come difficult times for your loved ones. And that just makes the difficulty worth it at the end when it has past." They said in unison. They smiled at each other sadly.

"That girl was way too wise." Mike laughed. Robin giggled herself thinking of her best friend.

"Yeah, but she had her mishaps too. She was just smart enough to learn from them." Robin defended her. Mike kissed her cheek.

"You better get going, or Miss Callaway will throw a fit." He stated. She nodded. "I'll meet you at lunch." With that they separated and walked in their own direction of work. Robin wiped her eyes with her sleeve, smiling determinedly.

"Don't worry Blossom, I'm not giving up. I'm just taking a break from strength right now. Like you always said "Strength comes from showing weakness." Robin nodded to herself proudly. She held her head high as she made her way to her boss.

The Professor walked in the direction of Blossom's cell. He had forgotten the cart and he didn't need her figuring a way out by using it. He didn't know if there was a way, but if there was, Blossom would find it. It made him proud and annoyed at the same time. He pressed in the four digit code and watched the metal door open. Then he placed his hand on the next panel. He took a deep breath before entering the cell.

He could hear his own footsteps echo in the room and for some reason the hair on his neck stood straight. Something wasn't right.

"Blossom." He called out. He made his way to the bunk and felt around the mattress. Empty. More hairs stood. He walked to the corner where she usually brooded. Nothing. He felt his chest tighten in panic. "Blossom!" The name came out in a shrill of urgency. He grabbed a flashlight from his pocket and lit up the room. Blossom was not in the room. He looked to the cart that was parked against the back wall. It had been indented on both sides. "No." It came out in a hoarse whisper.

The Professor ran to the panel and quickly pressed his hand against it and pressed in the code for the next. He ran down the hall until he ran into his colleague, Reese. She looked at him worried as he came to a stop before her.

"Professor, Sir, What happened?" She asked him.

"She's gone. Blossom's gone! She must've found W13 and escaped!" He shouted. Reese placed a hand over her mouth.

"But how. The door only opened with specific DNA."

"She used her breakfast cart to stop the door from fully closing." He answered. "This is a disaster! Now we have neither specimen to go forward with Chemical W. We have to get her and Zipper back!"

"If she did escape than she's most likely with her sisters. There's no way we can get her back." The Professor ran a hand through his hair. Then, an idea struck them.

"Chemical X. They'll have to come back. Blossom and the Rowdies aren't the same without their powers. Bubbles and Buttercup will try to break in and steal the formula. We have to confine them and extract the chemical from them, by that time Blossom will try to sacrifice herself once more and then we'll have all three."

"What about the Rowdies? They may not be supers, but Butch alone was hard to pin down. Imagine having a brain and a distraction behind that brute. And than there's the other villains and more likely Zipper."

"Easy. We use our last Prototype and give them the Chemical W. That will stop them just enough to transform the girls as well and if we're lucky we can change Zipper and the Rowdies." Reese gave him a skeptical look, but nodded.

"I'll give the order to use the Prototype." She told him, before walking down towards the main lab. The Professor nodded and grinned.

"I will win."

* * *

**The Base**

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's really you!" Buttercup sobbed, her face buried in Blossom's clothing. Bubbles clenched her hands on Blossom's shirt, making sure she was real. She could feel a sharp pain of her fingernails digging into her palm, though she didn't care. He sister was alive and here."

"I missed you so much." Bubbles wailed. Blossom Tucked her sister's head into the crook of her neck, smiling as her tears fell heatedly down her cheeks.

"I missed you two as well. I thought you were dead." Buttercup lifted her head, Bubbles didn't feel like letting go just yet.

"Us? We thought _you_ were dead!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles shushed her.

"It doesn't matter right now! All that matters is that you're here." Bubbles whimpered. Buttercup nodded and laid her head on Blossom's lap. Blossom smiled and then something came to mind.

"I forgot. I brought something." She reached back to the noticeable bump in her back pocket. She pulled out Octi and Blankie, smiling when she saw the childish smiles come across their faces. Bubbles squealed and Buttercup grinned as they grabbed their childhood objects. "The Professor somehow found them in the ruins of our home and gave them to me." Buttercup and Bubbles looked taken back at the mention of their supposed deceased father. From the door way of the room, Mojo and Him cringed.

"That bastard is alive!" Butch screamed, echoing Bubbles and Buttercup's thought. Blossom looked to the crowd in the door way confused and nodded.

"Yes. He's the one that saved me from the explosion." Her facial expression turned bitter. "He's also the one who told me you all were dead. He knew I would've found a way out sooner if I would've known." Buttercup's eye twitched when she looked over to the cowering duo by the door.

"You knew! You knew he was alive and didn't tell us!" Buttercup screamed, making the crowd back up, besides Butch who found this very attractive. Brick had to pull on his shirt to take him away from the line of destruction as Buttercup stood. Blossom looked shocked at this change of attitude. Sure she remembered Buttercup's temper, but she was never this bad. Then she remember what Zipper had said.

_"They're the ones that destroyed the other buildings in revenge... for.. you."_

They destroyed the town in anger. She looked down at Bubbles who was still gripping onto her and her old friend Octi. Her eyes were cold and bitter as she gazed over to Mojo and Him. Bubbles was never cold to anyone and Buttercup never had murder in her voice. Her sisters had changed and she wasn't sure if she was okay with this.

"Did you know Blossom was alive as well!" Him and Mojo hung their heads. Suddenly they could feel their feet come off the ground. They looked down fearfully as Buttercup's eyes turned completely black with blood lust. "Did you!" She screamed at them, tightening her hands around their necks. "You mean you knew she was alive, and you didn't tell us!" Blossom quickly stood and ran to her sister. Bubbles was dragged to the floor before she finally let go of her sister. Blossom bent down and got between Buttercup and the two mutants. Buttercup instantly let go.

"Let them explain, Buttercup. I'm sure they have a good explanation." Buttercup panted as her eye color began to recover itself. Blossom smiled down at her caressing her cheek. "Don't let you anger control you. Take a deep breath and let it out." Buttercup did as instructed and latched herself to Blossom once more like a child. Blossom patted her head. Bubbles came up beside the and gripped onto Blossom's shirt again as she gazed down at the Breathless villains.

"Explain." She stated coldly. Blossom looked at her sternly. Bubbles sighed shakily. "Please." She added. Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Fuzzy helped the leaders up.

"We weren't aware of her survival until last night. We wanted to wait after the holiday to tell you about the Professor and when we saw you two actually enjoying yourselves at the party last night, we wanted to wait about Blossom as well. We promise that we were going to tell you this morning, though." Him explained. Mojo nodded rubbing his sore neck. Blossom nodded accepting their answer.

"See. Plus, If things hadn't happened as it did I wouldn't have been able to bring Zipper with me as well. Everything happens for a reason, whether we like how it happens or not. But now here we are, together and I'm pretty happy about the outcome." Blossom said snuggling her sisters cheeks. Him clasped his claws together gaining everyone's attention.

"Now that this beautiful reunion has occurred," Him announced. "And my life almost ending, "He muttered quietly. "Let's eat breakfast. I think Femme made some Waffles." He said. Blossom laughed causing her sisters to smile up at her.

"I'm pretty hungry." Blossom agreed. She looked down to her sisters. "Are you?" She giggled when they nodded their heads quickly. "Alright escort me to the kitchen."

"Oh no." Sedusa interrupted. "You are not eating until you get some good clothes on." She glared at Bubbles and Buttercup when she noticed them clenching their hands tighter on her shirt. "Oh come on. Let the girl put on some decent clothing. It looks as if she hadn't changed in years." Blossom blushed and chuckled as she gazed down to her polo shirt and skinny jeans. She began to wiggle her toes in the worn out dusty pink vans.

"Actually, it's been five years. They never gave me a change of clothes."

"You poor girl!" Sedusa shrilled, hugging Blossom and knocking Bubbles and Buttercup away. The glared heavily at her. Boomer gulped as he took a chance and stepped forward, grabbing Bubbles' hand. Her head snapped over to him and the words of courage he wants had melted away. Blossom noticed this and smiled.

"Go ahead. Show the boys to the kitchen. Just save me a seat." Blossom smiled. Bubbles nodded reluctantly. She tightened her grip on Boomer's hand and began to lead him to the kitchen. Buttercup huffed and grabbed Butch's hand. The other began to follow, but Brick stayed. Blossom quirked up her eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I'll just wait with you." Blossom nodded and smiled. Sedusa chuckled as she looked over at the two of them.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Sedusa squealed taking the pairs hands and dragged them down the hall. Finally the came to a black door with _Sedusa _written in red. She brought them into the room and had them sit on the bed. "I'll be right back." She said running into a walk in closet. Brick and Blossom sat quietly, gazing at each other every once in a while. Brick looked at her through the corner of his eye.

She was skinny. Too skinny. She looked as if she refused to eat. However, she still maintained her curves from the past. Her hips and breasts were still deliciously plump. Her lips were the same. They were a beautiful shade of pink against the paleness of her skin. Her eyes were still shining, though he could still see the heavy bags under them. She looked worn out. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could anyone look so unhealthy and so beautiful at the same time. He cleared his throat and decided to make conversation.

"So," Brick felt like smacking himself. Blossom smiled at him.

"So? That's all you could think of? What happened to the Brick who always had something to say about everything?" Blossom asked. Brick gave her a grin.

"Oh yeah. Well what happened to the Blossom who always wanted to argue with everything that I had to say?" He challenged. Blossom laughed. Brick smiled at her as she tilted her head back. She then looked at him after she was done.

"I missed this. The playful banter. It reminds me of good times."

"Our fighting was good times." Brick asked confused. Blossom shook her head.

"The playful banter. The flirting." Brick gulped inwardly as she used this term. Blossom let out another laugh. "Oh come on, Brick. I'm not stupid.I knew you had an attraction to me. I figured it out in middle school when they made us wear those uniforms. You couldn't take your eyes off me." Brick huffed. Blossom grinned as she placed a hand on Brick's leg. "I won't lie on the fact where I thought you were attractive too." Brick's humor resurfaced as, he smirked at her.

"You thought I was sexy, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she covered her mouth to muffle a giggle. Finally she nodded, admitting her old crush on him.

"I've always thought you were rather cute, even when you were an annoying little boy." She smirked back at him. At that moment Sedusa came out of the closet with an outfit clad in pink, and a brand new pair of Vans, except these were red.

"Alright, here you go. Now hurry up. You're sisters will kill me if I keep you for too long." Blossom nodded before running into her closet with the outfit and shutting the door. Brick felt uncomfortable alone with Sedusa, especially after what Bubbles said her occupation was. Sedusa pulled out her lipstick and resupplied two layers in cherry-red. "So you thinking about jumping on it, stud?" Brick looked over to her shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sedusa rolled her eyes and put up her lipstick.

"Don't act innocent. you're what twenty, twenty-one?"

"Twenty." Brick answered. Sedusa nodded and sat beside him.

"Exactly, you're a man now. Men have urges and your urge is to jump and pin Blossom to your bed and have at her like an animal." Brick shook his head in slight disgust. Yes, he could imagine himself and Blossom entwined naked under the sheets, but she made it sound barbaric. That was Butch's style not his. Plus, there was a fact that he was...

"I'm not thinking that away at all." He whispered harshly. A blush had crept onto his face as he tried to look away. Sedusa looked almost shock but then started to laugh.

"Oh my! This is priceless." She chuckled. "The leader of the Ruffs is a .. virgin. That's so cute." Brick blushed even harder now.

"Shut the hell up! I was locked up for five years and sex wasn't on my mind at fifteen. Sure it sounded nice, but I was too busy for sluts." Sedusa shook her head and looked to the closet and then back to him.

"No, stud. You were just hung up on Blossy. You justified yourself by telling yourself that Blossom was your only." She snorted. "Don't worry, we all saw it coming. First it was little boy blue that we saw starting to like Bubbles. He would be more clumsy and blush every time she came to view. Then, Mojo said he walked in on Butch jerking himself to a bikini picture of Butters." Sedusa laughed remembering Mojo terrified expression. Brick stared at her disgustedly."Lastly we noticed you becoming more jealous of Blossom. I remembered one day I was discussing plans with Him and you came home pissed about the fact that Blossom accepted a date with a boy from school. That's why Mojo and Him stopped with the illegal matters. They wanted you three to have it better with the girls."

"All done." Blossom said, before coming out. She wore pink crop top with a red undershirt. Her pants were white capris and she wore the red vans along with it. Sedusa smiled as she stood.

"Gorgeous. I'm fabulous aren't I?" Blossom only chuckled and looked to Brick who sat there just staring at her. He let his eyes roam up and down her frame. He finally met her eyes and nodded approvingly.

"You look great." He complimented. Blossom smiled.

"Thank you. Now let's go." The two nodded and followed her out the door. Sedusa took lead outside and showed them to the kitchen. Bubbles and Buttercup had saved her seat and Brick's brothers saved him one as well across from hers. Blossom greeted all the other villains and let Zipper climb into her lap, where she introduced her properly to Bubbles and Buttercup.

The Ruffs stared at them adoringly. There was no use in hiding their attraction to their counterparts any more.

Boomer was happy that Bubbles was now better. She was smiling, just like she used to. She had even laughed at a joke that he told. No one else did, but she made him feel better. He could still tell she was not the same. She still had a brooding temper against her defense wall, but now she was Bubbles.

Butch enjoyed the pajama top of Buttercup's as it hung low, giving him good view of her breasts. He wished he had a camera. His attention was caught when he heard her laugh. She had a husky voice for a woman, but that made him even more attracted to her. She was like no other woman. She was like a a sexy version of Jackel and Hyde. He never knew how she was going to react now. It was like she was some sort of an exotic creature and damn it he wanted to hunt.

Brick was relieved. He had came to this place, and had been told that Blossom was killed. Now knowing she was alive made him want to jump with joy. Hearing that she had thought of him the same way he thought of her also brought him happiness. Sedusa was right. He had saved himself for her. He just couldn't look at other women without her face crossing his mind. She was also right about his urges and he had no idea how to control them.

Mojo and Him sat at the end of the table. They were elated upon seeing Blossom alive and well at their table. The girls were now happy and the boys were as well. Him and Mojo had grown fond of Bubbles and Buttercup as they stayed with them. Almost like daughters. They never knew this would've happened. Sure they figured they would be brought as family, but they thought that it would have been the boys who brought them in as that way.

They looked to each other smiling, but the same question flashed through their eyes.

_How long will this happiness last?_

* * *

**I know there wasn't that much reds, but I wanted to pull in this "Filler Chapter." There will be more action in the next chapter. So I have a couple of loyal reviewers and one had asked, "Why did Mojo and Him become neutral?' I hope this clarified it. They realized the boys' feelings. Now I know many people look at them heartless and think they only tolerate the boys because they hold the biggest threat to the Puffs, but I think they're good "Parents" at heart. Also if no one caught the cook's name, That was Femme Fatale. I thought it would be ironic. You know, how she's always insisting that men put women down to only taking care of "womanly duties." So I made her do one of the most favorite women stereotypes. Cooking. **

**I wanted to also address that I saw that someone has placed my story on a community. I'm honored that so many of you enjoy this. I was thinking of pursuing "Untouchable" first, but I've always wanted to try this kind of story, where the villains are the good guys and the good guys are the villains. So I made a good choice with writing this story first huh? Well R&R.**


	7. Syringe

**Hello... I'm not having a good day, so I'll just cut to the chase.**

* * *

"_I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."_

― _Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story _

**December 27th 2014**

As Blossom awoke, she felt as she weighed over a thousand tons. She cringed as she opened her eyes just to shut them again from the pain of a bright light. Each time she moved, her head would pound excruciatingly. Other than her head, she felt numb. Her body was in shock. Suddenly her eyes snapped open didn't cringe this time from the painful blinding light. All she could think about was where her sisters are. From behind her, she heard voices.

"She's awake. Should we inform Professor?" A woman spoke in a whisper.

"I don't know. He's in great pain. If we told him now, he would try to get up, then he'll never heal." A man spoke next in the same volume. Blossom tried to calm her breathing so she could hear better. Her hearing wasn't working as well as it should've been. Then something dawned on her. The shot that hit her must have taken her powers.

"What will do about the other two. No one can find them. They just disappeared." The woman asked. Blossom became still as she awaited for the man to answer.

"You heard the orders. They will be back for Blossom, when they come, we kill them." Blossom gasped silently, tears stinging her eyes. The scientist chuckled, knowing Blossom could hear every word. "Then we kill this monster."

"I'm not a monster." Blossom gasped out. Her throat was dry, so her voice came out in a mere rasp. The woman and man came up to her cot, looking down at her with sadistic grins.

"But you are. You killed The Mayor and Miss Bellum, also almost killing your own father. You are truly a monster, no denying it." The woman snarled. Blossom's eyes widen. She killed ... She didn't mean to. She was just trying to make sure her sisters were safe. She hadn't known that it would cost lives.

Suddenly another young man came into the room. He looked elated. When he saw Blossom's eyes opened, his smile grew larger. He walked in, never leaving Blossom's gaze.

"Bubbles and Buttercup had been killed." Blossom gasped, her body coming to life almost instantly. She was being held down by chain, however. Her attempts were in vain, but she didn't stop. The other three stood and watched as she tried to fight. "They found them at the ruins of the Utonium home. They were tricked into thinking Blossom survived. When they followed us to see her, they shot them with a Chemical X bullet."

All of a sudden Blossom became lifeless. Her eyes dulled and became almost black. Her breathing became shallow from her fruitless attempts. She looked up at the ceiling, the image of her sisters lifeless in her mind replayed over and over. Her poor sisters, limp, not breathing, no pulse, no heart beat. Their eyes were closed off from the hideous place they called life.

The three figures stood over her, curious of what she was thinking. They hadn't notice that when Blossom was thrashing, a bobby pin had fallen from her hair, falling right beside her hand. She was now jiggling it in the lock as the three people just stood and stared at her expression. A faint click echoed through the room. Blossom's eyes snapped to the man who had just delivered the news.

In a flash, Blossom was up and about, holding the man by the neck. The other too were in shock. Blossom had no powers, but somehow she summoned the strength to lift a man off his feet.

Blossom smiled ruthlessly up at the man.

"Say hello to my sisters for me, you son of a bitch!" She growled, throwing him across the room. The man hit the wall with a sickening speed. he fell unconscious to the floor, bleeding from the head. Shaking from the shock the other man went to sustain her. Blossom turned to him, and caught him also by the neck. the woman reached down by her skirt and pulled out a hand gun, shooting at Blossom. Simply holding the man in front of her, Blossom dodged any harm. The man in her grip, twitched each time a bullet penetrating his skin. She threw him aside, having the same smile. "That's all you got, bitch!"

The woman dropped the gun and went to make a run for the door. Blossom chased her, but was caught right outside of it by three men. Knowing she was safe the woman stopped, looking back to Blossom. Said girl was thrashing furiously. She let out an ear piercing scream, tears coming down her cheeks. She stopped fighting and fell limp sobbing. She heard a click and looked up.

"You can say hello to them yourself." The woman stated, holding up anther gun. Blossom simply looked to the floor, not caring if she died now. The woman squeezed the trigger, but came to a halt upon hearing a voice.

"Stop!" The Professor yelled. All eyes focused to him. He was limping holding on to a crutch with one hand while the other laid within a sling. His face was badly battered. Two black eyes, a bloody lip, a few missing teeth, and what looked of a poorly broken nose was clear. "Let her go."

"But-"

"Let her go! That is my daughter. I will not have you kill her." He shouted. The men dropped her. She landing numbly on the floor, not bothering to get up. The woman dropped her gun, looking to the Professor in disbelief.

"She murdered four people!" She shouted at him. The Professor looked shocked, not knowing about any of the deaths that had happened.

"You murdered my sisters." Blossom mumbled painfully. She looked to the woman with a burning hatred.

"Is that true?" The woman nodded. The Professor sighed sadly. His expression turned to stone. "I will not have you take all my girls away. Instead of death, we will imprison her, but she will remain alive. I will take care of her. We will lock her into a cell close to my office." The three men nodded and bent to pick her up once more. As they took her away, Blossom stared lifelessly at the Professor.

"She believed it I see." The Professor murmured, as Blossom was taken away. The woman sighed, gazing into the room.

"Too well. You were right, we shouldn't have underestimated her. I can not believe she was able to lift them in the air like that." The woman stated.

"Pain gives you unbelievable strength, Reese. You of all people should know this." Reese cringed, but nodded. "I want Project W to commence immediately. Use Prototype W13." Reese nodded.

"Sir, you should get to bed." She tried to gently nudge him.

"Who were the other two?" He asked suddenly. Reese looked taken back, but quickly snapped out of it.

"That's not imp-"

"It was The Mayor and Miss Bellum, huh?" He asked. Reese simply nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir. They died instantly." She spoke. The Professor sighed.

"What's done is done. There's no going back now."

* * *

**Present day: December 25th 2019**

The Professor gazed out of his window, looking down at the ruins of Townsville. Everything was demolished. He had to give Bubbles and Buttercup props. He had never thought they would be able to cause so much damage. Now, the only buildings that stood, was the hospital and his lab. Everyone had moved to Citiesville across the bridge.

From the direction of where the sun had appeared from, he could see the rubble of what was once City Hall. That was the first place the girls had destroyed. After that, they had started down to the neighborhoods. He could still remember the screaming and the flames. they had shown no mercy when avenging their sister.

He had hired their old friends to track them down, even his beautiful girlfriend, Miss Keane had left to find them They never returned, He had heard that they were killed. He didn't want to think of that. He wanted to think that they had taken refuge somewhere. After five years, however, it seemed less possible.

He suddenly heard the sound of heels clacking on the tiled floors. He kept his eyes on the ruins.

"Professor, the newest prototype is ready. Do you wish to be present for the Reviving process?" Reese asked. When he made no move to budge, she became uneasy. "Sir?"

"What have I done?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. He reached above to his head, rubbing his temples. Reese glared at the back of his form. "How could I do this to my own girls?" His voice became more uneasy. Reese reached in her back pocket and pulled out a syringe. She crept up behind him. "I hurt my sweet, precious angels." His voice now became panicked. He went to turn to face Reese, but she grabbed his head, pushing it to the side. She took the syringe and stuck him in the jugular vain. He stopped instantly, taking in a deep breath. Reese stood back and cleared her throat.

"Professor, would you like to be present for the procedure of W14?" She asked. The Professor looked to her, his eyes full of confusement and anger. He grinned sadistically."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Base**

"I still can't believe you're alive." Femme Fatale stated in wonder as she gazed over to the red-head. Everyone was still in awe that the leader of the once heroic group was still alive and well. Zipper giggled as she continued to bounce on Blossom's right knee. Bubbles and Buttercup's chairs were scooted close by hers.

"Yesssss. It'sssss sssssooo unbelievable." Snake added. Blossom smiled at the green mutant and the woman wonder.

"It's unbelieveable on my part as well. All this time I thought you were all gone and now I'm here at this base with all you eating waffles." She chuckled.

"It's looks like they didn't feed ya though." Ace chimed in. "Ya look as if ya neva ate nothin' while in the hole." Blossom then stopped bouncing Zipper, who gazed up at her in confusement.

"I didn't really." She answered honestly. "I wanted to starve to death, but then I figured they may have poisoned the food. Either way I was disappointed."

"That's horrible." Princess whimpered, her nasally voice cracking slightly. Blossom gave her a sad smile.

"Let's not dwell on it." Blossom said, avoiding her sisters stares. "These waffles are delicious, Femme." She complimented. Femme smiled, but couldn't make herself to speak. The lump in her throat was too large to swallow. So she just nodded a thanks.

"Isn't it just amazing!" Him gushed. "Femme is our honorary chef. She cooks just splendidly."

"I can taste." Blossom giggled, while she continued to bounce Zipper on her lap. Soon enough everyone was finished with their food. Blossom had offered to clean, but was politely rejected. Bubbles and Buttercup never left her side. Zipper stayed closely under her feet. Blossom turned her gaze to Brick and smiled his way, before engrossing in a conversation with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Wow, she seems to like you." Butch said, nudging his brother. His lips than puckered in a pout. "Lucky." He muttered. Brick shook his head, smiling.

"I don't know. She said, she found me attractive, but I don't think it can farther than that. I mean before now, we fought constantly." He explained, sourly.

"Yeah, when you weren't raping her with your eyes." Boomer mumbled, rolling his eyes. Brick glared at him.

"Shut up. Like you're one to talk. You never could stop staring at Bubbles' skirt wanting it to fly off." Boomer pouted, turning beet red.

"Whatever." Butch stated. "I don't care about the past. As you can see everything is different now. There is nothing that is separating us now. I'm using this opportunity. You will see. Buttercup will be mine." Butch said, staring admiring Buttercup from across the table.

Boomer and Brick stared at Butch with a bizarre expression. For once, Butch was right. The status quo was no longer holding them back. they no longer needed to hide their feelings from the others. They were on the same side now. They smiled to one another. they turned their attention to their counterparts, thinking of a way to gain their romantic attention.

* * *

**I've had a bad night. Reviewing would be really appreciated. R&R**


End file.
